listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Balamory episodes (Season 4)
This article contains episode information and plot summarieshttp://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b007j6tp BBC Series Guidehttp://www.locatetv.com/tv/balamory Locate TV Listingshttp://www.tv.com/Balamory/show/26058/episode.html?season=All TV.com Episode Guide from the television show Balamory. Season Four was broadcast in 2005. *Main cast are listed on the main Balamory page. Woodwork Edie turns to carpentry. The Time Machine Archie tries to build a time machine to help teach the children about olden days. Wheelie Day Josie is organising the children's entry for Balamory's Wheelie Day. Will Archies' hear me hat be of help? Fingal's Cave Archie and Miss Hoolie visit Fingal's cave, but is Archie fully prepared for the trip? The Snowman It's snowing in Balamory but one child has a cold. Josie Jump and Miss Hoolie come up with a novel way of entertaining him. Plum Abroad PC Plum goes on holiday. Feeling at Home Miss Hoolie has friends coming to visit, so she organises a special picnic for them to feel at home. The Yoghurt Pot Bird Suzie gets in a muddle as she tries to help Edie teach the children about Birds of Paradise. The Falkirk Wheel The Giggler Granny McLeod comes to visit the children in the nursery, and keeps them laughing. Hot Sun It's a very hot day, so Archie invents a machine to keep everybody cool. Edie has other plans. Truck Parade A trip is organised to the mainland to see a big truck parade. Will they be able to get there in time? Mix Up Suzie and Penny reorganise the shop, but some crossed wires causes problems when the fruit delivery to the shop goes wrong. Nature Symphony It's raining so PC Plum has to cancel a nature walk. Instead he comes up with another way of helping the children enjoy the magic of nature. Plum the Musical Josie is organising a musical, but which famous resident of Balamory will feature in it? Big Cats Miss Hoolie's cat proves less than cooperative when Spencer tries to paint him for the children. Lobster Fishing The Prize Wrong End of the Stick Island in the Sun It's a snowy day in Balamory so PC Plum banishes the winter blues by reliving his summer holiday. The Allotment Josie does some gardening. The Portrait Gallery Roller Skates The Orchestra Suzie needs help learning to play the cymbals in the orchestra. The Cinema Continental Shopping A new product range is introduced in Pocket 'n' Sweet, but will it prove a success? Slippy The snow makes everything slippy. Colour Surpise Day Archie invents a special 'colour surprise' machine to the delight of the children in the nursery. Signing Oil Platform Butterflies Josie wants to teach the children a butterfly dance, and Edie suggests they try to catch a but terfly with nets. PC Plum intervenes to protect the butterflies from harm, and has an alternat ive for Josie. The Wedding Pc plum is going to be the best man and Miss Hoolie is bridesmaids at the wedding. I Went to School One Morning Worried Plum Holiday Snaps Miss Hoolie wants to show off her holiday snaps. Hello Day Harvest Edie helps the children celebrate the harvest. Moving House Penny Pocket shows how to organise a house move, but will everything work out? Bonjour Miss Hoolie gets help teaching French. Shapes and Patterns Sand Sculpture Festival Spencer introduces Balamory to [[sand scultures]], but who will help? Video Guide Penny and Pocket create a video guide for their shop. The Sniff Along The Mountie Snap Shadows How Far The Optician The Eagle Flies PC Plum offers to get a photograph of an eagle for Miss Hoolie to show the kids in the nursery . However, he's having a busy day and needs help to find the elusive eagle. Auntie's Bloomers Archie's kilt is a bit draughty. Ballroom Dancing Josie Jump decides to teach [[Ballroom Dancing]] in her dance class. The Storyteller Highland Games Archie asks Spencer to make some leaflets for the Balamory Highland Games. He goes back to his castle and finds his latest invention there. He tries to use it so everyone at the games will hear about them. But his invention is too big, so Edie carries it in her bus to the Highland Games. The Map Musical Boats Too Much of a Good Thing Trip to the Moon The Loch Bala Monster The Piano The Slide Projector Carnival Otters Josie Jump comes into the Nursery to complain about litter. She thinks Pocket and Sweet are responsible, but it turns out that they are heading a "Keep Balamory Tidy" campaign. She goes to see PC Plum, who realises that the mess has been caused by otters, and takes Josie and some of the nursery children to see them. Train Ride The Missing Scarecrow Phone Frazzled The Game Show Everybody comes together for a special game show. References * Balamory season 4